When Wings Grow Tired
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: The next book to Angel of Music! Summery inside! Read and enjoy! Just FYI...you are going to hate me, I'll let you know now. I sorta leave off at a horrible spot...oops, said too much
1. The Girl of Legend

Summery: Ever since Dani sang at the festival, she's been thinking about starting professionally. But when faced with the choice, she's not sure she wants to. She finally gives in and goes, as long as Jason and Jimmy come along. But when her father is kidnapped and his very life threatened, can being just a mortal save him, or does she have to give up her life and become a vampire? And will Jason be the one to turn her, or must she turn to an old enemy? Oh, scary, get a load of that! I love that summery! Tee hee!

Me:- Cute and fluffy warning, cute and fluffy. I do own all the characters. Yes, they are mine, all of them! Mwhaaaaaa! Sorry, evil laugh. On with the story!

Wings That Grow Tired

Chapter One: The Girl of Legend

I walked down the forest path that Jason and I had been through a million times. But I was alone right now; Jason was out hunting with Jen and Alex. I shrugged my shoulders and picked a red flower to place behind my ear. He told me he was coming back tomorrow, so I still had a while to wait. Tomorrow, however, I start my Senior year at school. I shook my head and focused on enjoying the moment now. I sat down on a rock and watched a red robin hop around in the meadow, looking for bugs and such. I then saw a small rabbit as he hopped closer to me. I reached out with my hand and it sprinted away. I giggled and looked around in the clearing, smiling at the sun. Something suddenly wrapped around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Hello, Dani." I sighed, realizing I was holding my breath.

"I hate it when you do that." I scolded, turning to face Jason. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow."

"Change of plans, I missed you too much."

"It's nice to be missed." I smiled, looking back into the meadow.

"Did you miss me?"

"Not the least bit." I chuckled. He nodded and kissed the top of my head, pulling me closer.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Shh." He whispered, kissing my ear.

"What?"

"Just enjoy the moment." He lulled.

"I was, until you scared the bejesus out of me." he smiled and closed his eyes. I sighed and leaned into his chest, listening to his breathing. Birds sung their songs above our heads and the grass swayed in the soft breeze. A thought suddenly crossed my mind and I stood up, looking down to Jason. I reached out with my hand and he raised an eyebrow.

"Dance with me." I smiled, grabbing his hand. He stood up and followed me to the center of the meadow.

"Dance to what?"

"Just dance." I smiled, taking his other hand. He smiled and muttered something about humans, but I didn't care. Today was going to be my last day of summer and I wanted to enjoy every second of it with him. We twirled around in the grass. I had kicked off my flip-flops and was dancing barefoot in the grass. Jason then lifted me in his arms and kissed me on the neck. He set me down and we walked back to his house. I walked up to my truck when Jason grabbed my wrist. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me harder than he had ever before. I stepped back, gasping for breath.

"Wow, what was that for?" I asked, still breathing hard.

"Just in case I don't go to school tomorrow." He smiled, kissing my wrist. His icy lips sent shivers down my neck and I laughed, still not used to his chill. I walked into my truck and closed the door, waving to Jason. I pulled out of the driveway and drove back to my house. Jimmy hadn't sold the horses, but we were planning on selling Midnight's Fighter. She would make us a lot of money. I pulled to a stop and found Jimmy talking to someone I didn't know. There was an older man, then a younger boy next to him. The boy was about my age, give or take a year.

"Speak of the devil, here she is. Dani, come meet Mr. Trueheart and his son Carson." I stepped out of my truck and saw Carson had short, brown, spiky hair. He had blue eyes and an athletic build as he walked forward with his dad, Mr. Trueheart. I smiled and shook his hand, turning to Jimmy.

"Have horses been fed?"

"Not yet, you got them?"

"Yeah, no problem." I walked into the barn when Carson stopped me.

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Umm…you can help me through hay." Trying to be nice. He nodded and looked down the stalls. "We only own six, but the barn houses twelve." I chuckled. Carson nodded and grabbed some grass hay.

"No, alfalfa at night, pokey green stuff over there." I pointed to the open bales. Carson nodded and set the grass hay back down and walked over to the alfalfa. He threw hay to the different horses as I fed grain to who needed to have grain.

"There, all done." I smiled, heading back into the house, Carson following me. I stepped inside and found my dad was talking with Carson's dad.

"Dad, I'm going up to take a shower!" I shouted from the stairs. He nodded and waved to me, showing me he understood. I walked up the last steps and started the shower. I walked into my room and gathered a change of clothes. I grabbed a pair of low-rise blue jeans and a black turtleneck tank top. I then pulled my head down and stripped my clothes. I stepped into the shower and started to hum a song. I didn't know the words, but I knew the tune. I finished washing my hair and stepped out and rubbed myself down with my towel. I then slipped into my jeans and tugged my shirt on. As I walked into my room, I saw the window open. I walked over to close it and smiled, hearing the bed creak. I turned around to see Jason lying down on it.

"Can't leave me alone for one minute, can you?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He smiled and stood up, pulling me into a hug.

"No, it's addictive."

"What is?" I asked, turning around in his arms.

"Your love for me." I smiled and kissed his lips, softly. He kissed back harder when my dad called for me.

"Damnit." I growled, pulling away. "Be there in a sec dad!" I shouted. I smiled up to Jason and told him to wait. He nodded and moved silently to sit on the bed. He watched me leave as I walked down the stairs.

"Yeah dad?"

"We're ordering pizza, want some?"

"Yeah, sure. Um…cheese please!" I shouted, walking back to my room. I found Jason was not there, so I sighed and sat down at my desk, looking for a blank sheet of paper. As I found one, a hand slipped around my neck and brushed his thumb down my jawline.

"I thought you left." I said, turning around. Jason shook his head and pointed outside to the roof.

"I was out there, waiting like you told me." he kissed my neck and I smiled.

"We are having pizza, you want a slice…oh, right. I forgot who I was talking to." I laughed, turning back to my sheet of paper. His necklace dipped down my neck and I shivered.

"That thing is cold, colder than you." I said, rubbing my arms and looking back up to him. He smiled and watched me with an amused expression on his face. I growled at him and moved to sit on my bed, cross-legged. I started to write on the paper, but shook my head and crumpled it, throwing it across the room. Jason picked it up and read the first line.

"This is good."

"I don't like it." I growled, turning back to my paper. I started to hum when I got an idea. I started to write it down frantically and smiled when I finished it.

"There, that's better." I smiled, looking to Jason. He took it and smiled.

"You and your mom?"

"Yeah, although she won't be there for my wedding. But she'll always be here, in my heart." I smiled. The scent of pizza filled my nose and I set the paper down.

"Be right back, I need a human moment." I smiled, running down the stairs. Jason smiled and read the last of the song.

"_She's never pulled anybody from a burning building_

_She's never rocked central park to a half a million fans screaming out her name_

_She's never hit a shot to win the game_

_She's never left her footprints on the moon_

_She's never made a solo hot air balloon ride around the world_

_No she's just your everyday average girl_

_But, she's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her baby with a skinned up knee_

_A little kiss is all she needs_

_The keeper of the cheerios_

_The voice that brings Snow White to life_

_Bedtime stories every night_

_And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

_She didn't get a check every week like a nine to fiver_

_But she's been a waiter, and a cook, and taxi driver for twenty years, there at home_

_Until the day her girl was born_

_Giving all her love to her was her life's ambition_

_But now her baby's moving on and she'll soon be missing her_

_But not today, those are tears of joy running down her face_

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her daughter in a wedding dress, she gave her wings to leave the nest_

_I hurts to let her baby go_

_Down the asile she walks right y, looks back into her mother's eyes_

_And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero_

_Thirty years have flown past_

_Her daughter's staring at old photographs of her mother_

_And she wishes she would be like that_

_Oh, but she already is_

_She's somebody's hero_

_A hero to her mother in a rocking chair_

_She runs a brush through her silver hair_

_The envy of a nursing home_

_She drops by every afternoon_

_She feeds her mom with a spoon_

_And that smile lets her know_

_She's somebody's hero."_


	2. A little Lullaby

Me:- Look, I wrote another one! Hope all my fans are bearing with me. It gets good, I promise! Just hang on….

Fans:- I'm hanging, I'm hanging!

Me:-Good to know, now, on with the story!

Wit:- Bark bark bark! (She's gone crazy watch out!)

Me:-Have not! You little liar! Come back here with my shoe! Grr...Read on folks, I'll be back after I retrieve my shoe!

Chapter Two: A little Lullaby

I hopped down the stairs as Jimmy opened the door for the pizza guy.

"Simon? Wow, when did you start working for Pizza Hut?" I asked, taking the pizza from him.

"Only recently. How've you been doing, sing any songs lately?"

"Hey, Simon, why don't you hang around for a bit. Dani here is going to sing us another song."

"She is?"

"I am? What song?"

"The newest one you've written."

"Grr…alright. Hold on while I get the lyrics." I stomped up to my room and grabbed the paper on the bed when I realized it was missing.

"Jason? Jason! I need that sheet of paper!" I whispered harshly.

"What's the price?" he asked, arms circling around my waist.

"Come on Dani, we don't have all night!"

"I know, I know. Give me a second to find them! Jason, give them to me." I growled as he lifted the sheet just out of reach.

"Nope, not without a payment." I smiled and grabbed his face with both my hands, kissing him harder than he kissed me. His hand moved from my waist to my back, pulling me even closer. I broke our kiss and looked up to him.

"Good enough?"

"Better than expected. We're going to have to do that again." He smiled, handing me the paper.

"Hang around for a bit, I apparently will be singing again." I smiled, waving to him. I stepped down the stairs and handed the lyrics to Jimmy.

"Here, see if I know it by heart." Jimmy nodded and held up the lyrics for Carson and his dad to see. I sang the song, closing my eyes and seeing my mom with me. I smiled as I finished and Mr. Trueheart smiled, patting Jimmy on the back.

"She's perfect."

"Perfect? Perfect for what?"

"Sing that song you sang at the festival."

"What, Sanctuary?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Dad, what is going on?"

"Mr. Trueheart here is a music producer. He needs someone to sing with his son, Carson."

"What! Like in a music video!" Jimmy nodded and I stood dumbfounded.

"One question, will I leave here?"

"Only for a few months, maybe a year at the most." I looked from Jimmy, to the stairs, back to Jimmy, then to Carson.

"I…need time to think. Do you mind?" I asked softly.

"No, not at all. Here's my number and the name of the company. Just say my name, you'll get through." He handed me his card and left as I walked upstairs. I closed the door and felt tears run down my cheeks. Jason was at my side instantly.

"What's wrong? I've hardly ever seen you cry now."

"They want me to do a music video with Carson."

"Sounds wonderful!" Jason smiled, but noticed my tears still spilt.

"But it means I have to leave for a year at the most. I don't want to leave any of you. You, Jimmy, Jen, Alex, Leslie, Simon. Any of them."

"Ah, that would be why the tears." I turned and buried my face into his chest.

"Did you ask if you could bring your friends?"

'No, I didn't think."

"You better ask him before he leaves." He smiled, looking out the window.

"Yeah!" I ran down the stairs and into the night.

"Mr. Trueheart, hold on!"

"Have you made up your mind?"

"I'll go on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I can bring my dad and my boyfriend."

"Sounds fair enough. We'll be by to pick you up tomorrow. Around three in the afternoon." He smiled and waved to my as the car pulled away. I looked over to Jimmy and smiled.

"You want me to come?"

"Of course I do. After all, you did encourage me." Jimmy smiled and headed inside.

"Are you going to tell Jason?"

"Oh…I have a feeling he already knows." I smiled, walking back inside. I bid Jimmy goodnight and headed up to my room. Jason was on my bed, arms waiting for me.

"Human moment, I need to change." Jason nodded and watched me walk into my bathroom. I grabbed my PJ's and changed into them. They were a light tank top and a pair of light, baby blue pants. I brushed my hair and brushed my teeth, then walked back over to Jason. I crawled into his arms and settled into them comfortably.

"Comfy?"

"Uh huh." I smiled, feeling my eyelids get heavy.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah…" I trailed off, closing my eyes and falling into sleep.

"Night, Jason." I whispered.

"Goodnight, Dani my love." He kissed the top of my head as I fell asleep.


	3. Such Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

Me:- I have retrieved my shoe! Now, thank you for bearing with me and I will write more, have no fear!

Wit:- Bark, bark, growl! (She tried to kill me!)

Me:- Liar! You were the one who jumped off the porch, not me…and no, I did not toss you!…Ahem, sorry, on with the story!

Chapter Three: Such Stuff Dreams Are Made Of

I woke up to find Jason had left. I rubbed my eyes and slowly sat up.

"Dani! You had better be up! It's almost three!"

"Shit!" I cursed, swinging my legs around. As I did, I saw a note on my desk. I walked over and opened it up.

"Sorry to leave you, but I figured that your dad would not like it if he came up and saw I was there. I'll come back around 2:3o. Wait for me.

Love you always, Jason." I smiled and folded the paper up, setting it back on the desk. I looked around and found I needed to pack clothes. I sprinted over to my closet and threw out clothes that I wanted to wear. For today, I pulled on a lavender halter-top dress and lavender heels. I put on some eye shadow that Jen had given me and some lip-gloss. I then brushed my hair and let it fall around my shoulders. I put my clothes into my suitcase with some other things. Like songs I had written. I then walked down the stairs, carrying my bag. Jason suddenly took my bag and carried it down the stairs.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Over an hour ago."

"And you let me sleep!" I shouted, hands on my hips. Jason smiled and nodded.

"You're cute when you sleep." He smirked, rubbing my chin. I started to protest when the doorbell rang. I walked over to answer it and saw Carson on the steps.

"Hey, you ready?" he asked, looking past me.

"Oh, Carson, this is Jason, my boyfriend. Jason, Carson." Carson smiled and held out his hand. Jason took it and smiled.

"And you've already met my dad. You all set?" I asked Jason. He nodded and held up his suitcase. I smiled and laughed as Jason kissed my neck.

"Alright, you lovebirds, let's go." Jimmy growled. I walked out into the sunshine and felt my jaw drop.

"Oh wow, a limo!" I squeaked, running over. There was another one parked behind it.

"The one in back is yours and Jimmy's, along with Jason's. Mine is in front. With my dad."

"Does it have a phone?"

"Yes…"

"Yes! I can call Simon and tell him!" I laughed, running over. I, of course, forgot I was wearing heels and tripped. Jason had managed to catch me before I ruined my dress. I sighed and laughed, looking up to Jason.

"Oops, clumsy me." I smirked. Jason rolled his eyes and helped me stand to my feet. I walked over to the limo and slid in, looking around.

"Man, talk about luxury." I smiled, taking Jason's hand. Jimmy slipped in across from us and looked around.

"This is nice."

"Real leather." Came Carson's voice. I stiffened and cringed.

"As in…cow skin?" I asked meekly. Carson nodded slowly and I scrambled out of the limo.

"That's just mean!" I shouted. Carson was startled by this and looked over to Jimmy.

"She thinks killing animals only for their skin is slaughter. Plus, her favorite baby animal is a calf."

"Oh…oh! Um…if you want, my dad and I can change limos. You can have the one with the felt interior. Not real skin, I promise." I nodded and Carson hurried over to his limo.

"Dad, Dani doesn't like her limo because it has real cow skin. Leather."

"Well, we'll have to fix that, won't we." Mr. Trueheart stepped out of his and walked over to mine.

"Sorry, Miss Murphy. Didn't know you didn't like real leather. I'll get you another one when we get to the city."

"Thank you Sir." I smiled, walking over to his. Mr. Trueheart kept his eyes on my back as we walked over to the other limo. His brow furrowed and he slid into the other one.

"We all set back there?" asked the driver.

"Yeah." I smiled, watching him pull out.

"Dad! Who is going to take care of the horses?" I suddenly asked.

"My mom and dad, along with Jen." Came Jason's reply. I looked up to him and smiled. He bent over and whispered into my ear.

"To bad we couldn't have our own limo, huh?" I blushed and giggled, looking away. He tangled his finger in with my locks and twirled it around. I smiled and yawned, leaning into him.

"You can't possibly be sleepy!" Jason laughed.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. "Oh, Simon!" I grabbed the phone and dialed Simon's cell. "It should be after school, so he should be free." I called it and it rung twice before Simon picked up.

"Hello?"

"What's wrong, you sound tired?" I asked, holding my excitement in check.

"Dani! Where the hell are you? You didn't come to school today!"

"I'm in a limo going to get ready for a music video! My first song!"

"No way! You're joking."

"Simon, why would I joke about this? I really am! Jason's here to prove it. Talk to him, tell him I'm right." I shoved the phone in Jason's direction. Jason sighed and took it, talking to Simon. Jason then handed the phone back to me and I took it.

"Soooo…? Do you believe me?"

"Yes, I believe you. I can't believe it! You're going to be famous!" he shouted. I pulled the phone away from my ear and smiled. "He's worse than a girl when we get excited about something." I finished my conversation and wished Simon well. We hung up and I looked around.

"I'm hungry…"

"There's a fridge to your left, Miss. And a small assortment of snack foods on your dad's right." I looked over and smiled, reaching for the snacks. Jason chuckled and watched me climb over my dad to get to the food. I grabbed some licorice and a root beer to drink. As I finished drinking, the limo pulled to a stop and I rolled down the window. Bulbs flashed and I quickly rolled the window back up.

"Can you have your picture taken?"

"Yes…why?"

"Good. There seems to be reporters outside."

"Ah, I get it. Yes, don't worry. I can have my picture taken." I smiled and waited for the driver to open the door. I stepped out and looked around for Carson. He came up next to me and took my hand. I blushed and looked back to Jason. He merely nodded and shoved me forward.

"Go ahead." He whispered. I nodded and let Carson lead me to the hotel.

"Holy-!" was all I could say. Carson let my hand go and turned back to Jason.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude. She just needed to get out of there, fast."

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Jason came up next to me and kissed my neck softly.

"You know, if I were like your brother, I'd tell you to go out with Carson. But I'm not and I'm greedy." I smiled and kissed his cheek, turning around in his arms.

"Everyone has their faults." I smiled, kissing his lips.

"Shall I lead Miss and Mister up to their room?"

"Yeah, come on Jason." I grabbed his hand and followed the bellhop to our room.

"Holy cow. It's huge!"

"Only the best for a friend of Mr. Trueheart's." the bellhop smiled and gave us our key.

"Jason, open it." I squealed. Jason laughed as I clung onto his shoulders. He opened the door and I raced in.

"Jason, look at these beds. They're huge! And the tub, I could drown in this!" I raced around the room until I fell onto the bed, breathing hard. I lay sprawled out as Jason moved next to me.

"No drowning in the tub, or I'll have to come rescue you."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, propping myself onto my elbows.

"It certainly can be taken that way." He smirked, leaning forward to kiss me. I smiled against his lips and looked over to the tub.

"A bath sounds really good right now." I said, standing up to close the door. I walked over to the bath and peered in.

"I really could drown in this thing…"

"Just one more reason I'll have to rescue you." I looked over to Jason, who laughed and tossed me some clothes.

"What's this?" I asked, looking at the clothes he tossed me. He threw me a black halter-top and a pair of low-rise blue jeans with shamrocks on the back pockets. He then threw me some make-up and my eyes narrowed.

"For a night out on the town." He smirked. I growled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door.


	4. One Night Only

Me:- Hello everyone, I'm back. How didja like my stories? Good…not good?

Wit:- Bark, bark, bark, growl, snarl! (I think her stories are horrible!)

Me:- Yeah, well you're just a border collie, what do you know? Anyways, read and enjoy!

Wit:- grr…

Chapter four: One Night Only 

I lay in the bath, trying hard not to drown, but the tub was just to frickin big! I imagined Jason outside, laughing his head off. I growled and submerged my head to wash my hair. I scrubbed it clean, then ran a razor over my legs to shave them. I then washed my body with strawberries and cream body rinse. I then stepped out of the tub and dried my self off. I then pulled on the shirt and the jeans. I finally put on my make-up and did my hair. I walked out to find Jason had already changed into a white, tight tank top and a pair of black jeans. He had grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it over his shoulders.

"Sometimes I hate you." I growled. He looked over after putting his jacket on and smiled.

"Why is that?"

"You look so much better than I do." Jason chuckled and walked over to me, resting his arms on my shoulders.

"Look who is talking." He smiled, pressing a light kiss on my cheek. I smiled as he led me out of the room. We walked out into the hallway and ran into my dad.

"Where do you think you two are going?"

"Jason is taking me out on the town."

"Have you been here before?"

"Yes sir." Jason answered. Jimmy nodded and let us walk by.

"You've been here before?"

"Yes, I have." Jason smiled and nodded, leading me out to the limo.

"Where are we headed?"

"To a club."

"What! I've never been to a club before!" I protested.

"But you'll like it, I promise. They have karaoke."

"What makes you think…did you say karaoke?"

"I certainly did." He smiled, leaning over to kiss me. His lips touched mine and they parted. My lips parted and let his tongue slip past my lips. His hand ran down my side to settle pleasantly on my thigh.

"We are here, Lady Danielle." I broke our kiss and looked out the window.

"Sanctuary? Oh hell no. I am not singing Sanctuary again!" I protested. Jason smiled and stepped out, taking my hand and helping me out. I saw a really long line and growled, thinking we had to go to the end. But Jason led us to the front, whispered something into the bouncer's ear and pulled me past. Music pounded out a rhythm and I smiled, looking around. Jason leaned over and kissed my neck.

"Come on…" he whispered, pulling me onto the dance floor.

"Jason, I've never danced before!" I shouted above the roar, slipping past dozens of dancing bodies. Jason settled into a clearing and pulled me close to him. He rested his hands on my hips and moved them back and forth.

"I know you can feel the rhythm and hear it as well. Just listen, move your body with it." He said, taking his hands away to rest on my shoulders. I smiled weakly and blushed. I started to dance and Jason watched me with amused eyes. The music seemed to be getting to me because I started trying bolder moves. I started to twirl around and swing a little closer. Someone suddenly slipped past Jason and I. He was another guy and had pulled me close to him, pressing his body against mine.

"What are you doing here, pretty lady?"

"Um, I'm here with my boyfriend." I looked past the man to Jason.

"That puny punk. Dance with me instead."

"Thanks, but no thanks." I tried to walk away when he grabbed my arm. He spun me around and planted a hard kiss on my lips. I squirmed away and punched him in the nose. I watched him fall to his knees and laughed.

"I took on a man twice you size, punk. I'm the daughter of a homicide cop. Don't mess with me and don't piss me off." I walked back over to Jason, who was smiling.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue." I smirked. Jason just shrugged his shoulders and pulled me to the stage.

"No, no, no, no, no, no and no." I growled.

"Come on, you can take on that guy, yet you won't sing?"

"Nope, against my religion."

"Sorry, not buying it. Hey DJ, my girl wants to sing for ya!" The DJ looked down and nodded, motioning me to come up. Jason lifted me up and set me on stage.

"Go ahead, sing. You know you are good at it." Jason smirked. I glared at him and went to stand next to the DJ. He handed me a mike and I told him the song.

"Sanctuary? Alight. Set her up guys." I watched the guys in the back as they pulled out different tapes.

"Here boss!" one man tossed the DJ a disk and he put it in.

"Guys and gals, listen up yo! I want to introduce you to a very special lady tonight. She'll be singing you Sanctuary. What's your name love?" he asked, bending over.

"Dani!"

"Dani will be singing for ya'll tonight, so give her a warm welcome!" I looked around and smiled, seeing the different people. I started to sing and kept my eyes on Jason's. I started to look around and smiled, getting in my mood. Jason was right; I loved to sing for people. People had started to dance and Jason smiled, watching me. I walked down the stage and slapped people's hands, walking back up. I pointed to Jason and urged him to some up. He shook his head and I grabbed his arm.

"You're coming up, weather you like it or not." I whispered in a break. The song came to a conclusion and I bowed, smiling wider. Jason pressed his lips against my neck and pulled me into a hug.

"Now, did we enjoy that?"

"As much as I hate you and I hate to admit it, yes. I did enjoy that." I smiled, stepping down from the stage. I walked to the exit, getting a bunch of pats on the backs and high fives. I stepped out into the night and smiled, enjoying the cool air. Jason took my hand and led me back to the limo. We slipped in and I lay flat out on the seats. Jason placed my head in his lap and stroked my cheek.

"You know, this could work out to be a good thing…" I smiled, falling asleep.


	5. Twilight's Will

Me:- Look, look, look! Made ya look! Well, I'm having fun keeping myself amused. How bout my loyal fans out there? Good? Good. Sorry, very, very, weird mood today. Well, without further ado, read the story!

Chapter five: Twilight's Will

I let Jason carry me back to our room as I nestled in his arms. He walked up the stairs softly and opened the door one handed. He set me down on the bed and I rolled over to my side, still asleep. Jason chuckled and walked over to the couch, sprawling comfortably to fall asleep.

Morning came all to soon for me, and it didn't help that someone was pounding on my door.

"Miss Danielle, wake up please!" came the bellhop's call. I rolled over and found Jason staring into my face.

"Morning love." He smiled, running his cold fingers down my cheek.

"Goaway…" I mumbled, smothering myself into the covers.

"Your dad needs you."

"He'll live."

"Then you leave me with no choice." He stood up and walked over to the foot of the bed. My half closed eyes followed him and he suddenly grabbed my feet.

"No!" I shouted, reaching for the bars on the bed. I wasn't fast enough as he pulled me off.

"Let me go!" I shouted, trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay…" he shrugged his shoulders and let go of my foot. I landed on the bed, back against the sheets. I brought my hand to my mouth and struggled not to laugh, but it broke through. Jason smiled as I laughed really hard. I covered my mouth with my hands and rolled over to bury my face in the covers. Jason's hands rested on my back, sending chills up and down my spine.

"Dani, come on!" Jimmy shouted. I looked up and sighed.

"You weren't kidding, were you?" I asked, sitting up and crossing my legs. Jason shook his head and walked over to my suitcase.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he opened it. He pulled out a red tube top and a jean skirt. I sighed and walked over to gather the clothes. Jason kissed my cheek as I walked by. I smiled and headed into the bathroom to change. I stripped my PJ's off and changed into the clean clothes. I walked out and looked into my suitcase for my brush. When I couldn't find it, I looked over to Jason, who was tossing it up and down. I launched across the bed and grabbed his arm, taking my brush back. Jason struggled hard not to laugh, but he buried his face into the sheets and laughed hard. He stopped laughing and breathed slowly.

"It's a wonder I fell in love with you." He sighed, walking over to me. I opened the door and walked out to find Jimmy standing there. His arms were crossed over his chest and his foot was tapping impatiently.

"Mr. Trueheart wanted you an hour ago."

"Sorry, dad. I was getting ready." I looked past him to see Carson walk by. He smiled and waved to me, hurrying into his dad's office.

"She's out dad." Carson said, closing the door behind him. Mr. Trueheart looked up, a little bit of blood running down his chin. Carson tapped his chin and Mr. Trueheart wiped his chin clean.

"Bring them in." he told his son. Carson nodded and opened the door, letting me, Jason and Jimmy step in.

"Good morning…or should I say good afternoon? No worries, let's get down to business. Carson has learned the lyrics to your song and is ready to perform. Are you?"

"Sure…I mean, yes sir." I corrected myself. Mr. Trueheart smiled and nodded, folding his hands over each other.

"Alright then, Carson, lead her to the changing room and we'll let the costume designers work with her." Jason was sitting next to me when his hand clenched over his armrest. I looked over and saw his eyes had glazed over.

"Jason?" I called. "Shit! Excuse me sir." I grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him out of the room. I all but ran to our room and thrust him inside, slamming the door shut.

"Jason! How long has it been since you've fed? Don't lie to me." I snapped, grabbing both his hands.

"Five days." He growled, trying to control himself.

"And what's the longest time you've gone without feeding?"

"Five days…" he hissed, walking away. I looked around for something sharp and found a steak knife in the kitchen. I grabbed it and sliced it across my wrist. Jason spun on me, eyes blazing.

"Dani…no!" he shouted. I walked over to him, blood running down my left arm.

"You need to eat. If you are going to go crazy and feel the urge to drink, at least let it be me who's in the way." I held my wrist up to him and he stepped back. "Jason! Please, you need to." Jason looked up to me, then down to my bloody wrist. He took a hesitant step forward, then slowly another one until he stood next to me.

"Dani…" he started. I thrust my arm to his lips, making my intent clear. He delicately took my wrist in his hands and brought it to his lips. His cold lips sent more shivers down my spine and I felt his fangs dig into my flesh. I winced, but let him continue to drink, knowing he needed my blood. He finished after what seemed like days and moved to sit on the bed. I walked into the bathroom to find salve and gauze to wrap the cut. I found the needed supplies and tried to wrap the wound one handed, but failed at the attempt. Hands suddenly took the things from my hands and wrapped the gash for me. I looked up and saw Jason behind me. I smiled my thanks and rubbed the band-aid, feeling the two puncture wounds along with the slice.

"You shouldn't have done that." He told me, stepping away.

"What? I shouldn't have let you eat so you would go crazy against other humans? Jason, as much as you may hate me now, you know it was for the better." I told him, turning around to face him. Jason growled, but nodded, knowing I was right. I walked over to sit next to him, but he moved to stand next to the window. I sighed and nodded, knowing he needed to be left alone for the moment.

"I'm going back to Mr. Trueheart to see what I need to do." I told Jason. He nodded and turned so his back faced me. It hurt to see him ignore me like this, but I understood why. I sighed and closed the door, heading back to Mr. Trueheart's office.

"I'm sorry about that sir, Jason was allergic to something and he needed to get out." I said as I stepped in, Mr. Trueheart nodded and stood to his feet.

"Well then, let's get you to the costume room." He smiled, taking my hand. I followed him up a few flights and we stopped in front of a big room with a dozen people.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Miss Danielle Murphy. She is our newest singer, so be nice to her. Harriet, I want you to do her make-up. Beckett, her hair. Alice, her clothes." He said to three different people. They nodded and led me away. I followed the girl named Harriet to the make-up place, Beckett behind me. Harriet set me down in a large chair that I was sure was going to swallow me whole. Beckett started to tug at my hair as Harriet wiped my face clean. They both worked on me for what seemed like hours. They finally finished and Alice took my hand and pulled me away.

"Holy cow!" I shouted, looking at the different clothes. Alice pulled out a black tank top and a leather corset. She then grabbed a pair of black low, low-rise jeans and a large belt with a huge heart as the belt buckle. She all but threw them at me as she searched through the rest of the clothes.

"Get changed." She commanded.

"Here?" I asked, frightened and startled. Alice nodded and threw me large, black, lace up boots that skimmed just past my knees. She also handed me a fishnet glove that went up to my elbow.

"Now!" she shouted. I nodded meekly and started to change. I pulled the tank top on and the jeans on. I then pulled the corset on and Alice helped me lace it up. I then struggled to put on the boots, but finally succeeded and pulled the fishnet on. Alice finally handed me a floor length, black jacket to complete the outfit.

"Boss, here!" Alice spun me around and Mr. Trueheart nodded. Carson was next to him, smiling.

"Very good, let's get on with the show." He smiled, taking my hand.


	6. Farewell Reunion

Me:- Thank you, all my loyal fans, this is getting really good. I just saw Underworld for the first time, so I'm all jumpy. Very cool movie though. Anywhoo, enjoy this story! Sorry this took so long, I have started school for my Senior Year…blah! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…did I mention I was Sorry?

Wit:- Bark, bark, snarl, sniff. (It was amusing, she jumped about ten feet!)

Me:- Shut up, stupid dog, werewolf thing!

Chapter Six: Farewell Reunion 

Jason gazed out the window and heaved a long sigh.

"Why did she do that?" he brushed his hand through his hair. He looked around and saw I was nowhere to be found.

"She said she was going to see Mr. Trueheart." Jason stood up and walked out the door to find me.

I walked with Mr. Trueheart to the stage and found Carson was dressed similar. I smiled and walked up on the stage to stand next to Carson.

"You look good." He smiled. I smiled back and looked over to Mr. Trueheart. He nodded and looked over to his crew.

"Get her ready." He smiled. The crew nodded and gathered other singers be the background singers. The music crew got their instruments and was ready to play.

"You ready Carson, Dani?" we both nodded and I started to sing on Mr. Trueheart's cue.

_"A scattered dream that's like a far off memory._

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up…yours and mine_

_In you and I, there's a new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_I watch you, fast asleep_

_All I fear is nothing_

_In you and I, there's new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me now_

_My hearts a battleground_

_You show me how to see that nothing is whole and_

_Nothing is broken_

_In you and I there's a new land_

_Angel's don't cry_

_My Sanctuary, my Sanctuary yeah_

_Where fears and lies melt away_

_Angel's can fly_

_What's left of me, what's left of me…now_

_My fears…my lies…melt away" _I smiled and Mr. Trueheart nodded.

"Alright, now Carson and the others will join you, to see how it is." I nodded and saw Jason walk in. He nodded and watched me work with Carson.

"No, no, no. There is something missing." He stood to his feet and walked up to the stage. He rubbed his chin and looked around.

"Ah, I know. At the end, Carson, you need to kiss Dani at the end."

"What!" I shouted. Carson glanced over to me, then back to his dad.

"Dad…Come on…" he begged. Carson's dad snapped his gaze over to his son and silenced him with his glare. I looked over to Jason, looking for Jimmy.

"Jason, where is my dad?" I asked, looking around. Jason also looked around and found he was not there.

"I don't know. Come on, let's go look for him." He grabbed my arm when Mr. Trueheart gripped my shoulder.

"You need to stay here, young miss."

"No, what I need to do is look for my dad." I hissed, pulling away from his grasp. I stepped down from the stage and took Jason's hand, walking back to our rooms.

"Dad?" I called, looking around. I stepped inside his room and found he was not there. A knot of worry clenched inside my stomach as I walked around. "Dad!" I shouted. I walked over to this desk and found a note on the table. I read it and felt tears rush to my eyes. Anger then suddenly flared and I slammed my fist into the wood. I felt my hand snap and I winced in pain. Jason was at my side.

"Dani?" he asked. I handed him the note as he cupped my hand. He read it and looked over to me. "I didn't know…"

"No one would. He's been missing for over three hours and I didn't notice. What kind of daughter am I!" I spun as Jason wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh. We'll find him. Don't worry."

"You'll find him, I can't go after him while I am human."

"What are you suggesting?" he asked, eyes turning cold.

"Make me a vampire, I want to save my dad!" I begged, clutching the front of his shirt with one hand. Jason tugged my hand free and stepped away.

"I won't do that to you. I won't take that away." Jason hissed, glancing over his shoulder to me. "I don't want to hurt you like that." He told me, looking away. My arms were suddenly around his neck and I buried my face into his back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced that on you like that." Jason turned so he faced me and saw more tears run down my cheeks. He encased me gently in his arms as I cried.

"We should call the police…"

"And what can they do? They won't believe there are such things as vampires, now will they?" Jason said softly. I nodded meekly and cried into his chest. "We do, however, need to get your hand checked before we move on." He said, lifting my arm. I winced and sucked in breath.

"I think it is broken." I hissed as he ran his fingers over the palm. Jason nodded and led me to the center of the hotel where the receptionist was. He walked over to her as I stood in the center of the room. I glanced around when my breath hitched in my throat. Jason suddenly went stiff and turned slowly around.

"No way…" I struggled. Rush strutted in like there was nothing to worry about. Behind him was a young girl, younger than me. He looked around and came to lock his gaze with mine. He smiled evilly and moved to sit in a chair, the young girl following him. Jason was at my side and he took my hand again. He walked me outside when someone shouted my name. I looked up to see Jen, Alex and Leslie walking towards me. I shuddered and fell into Jason's embrace. Jen was the first one to me.

"Dani? Dani, what is wrong!" she asked, shaking me gently. I looked up to her and cried even more.

"My dad is missing." I said, looking up to Jen. Her hands tightened around my shoulders as she looked into my eyes.

"Jason? What are we going to do?"

"I'll go look for him." Jason said, stepping away from me. I reached for his arm, but Jen lead me back inside a Jason stepped into the crowd. I watched him until I was back inside, safe with friends…or so I thought.


	7. I am Sorry

I am sooooo sorry I have not updated in a really loooong time. I know! Well, see if you like this one…-eyes dart around for Wit- Good, not here…growl…

Chapter Seven 

I am sorry

I watched Jason vanish into the crowd, going after my father. He pushed people out of the way as Jen tugged me into the hotel.

"Just come back. Just come back to me!" I shouted, tears running down my face. Jason looked back once and saluted, vanishing into the crowd. I stepped with Jen when her hand closed hard around mine. I looked up and saw Rush walking towards me. I managed to muster enough nerve to stand up to him.

"What do you want?" I growled, tears still running down my cheeks. He smirked and reached for my arm when I slapped it away.

"I'll ask you again, what do you want?"

"I want to help find your father."

"Bull." I snapped, turning away. His hand shot out and Jen was there, stepping in the way.

"Back off Rush. We don't want your help."

"Oh…I think you will after what you've heard what I have to say." He smirked, walking away. I spun around, eyes searching for him.

"Rush? Rush! Rush, wait!" I ran after him and rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked over to me and nodded, taking my wrist gently. Jen and Alex started to follow me when I told them to stop.

"I need to do this alone." I said, following Rush up the stairs. Jen clasped her hands together and Alex said a quick prayer for me.

Rush walked up the stairs until we reached the 10th floor. He pulled out his keys and opened the door. He let me walk in first and I sat down on the bed, wincing at the memory. Rush moved to sit next to me when the other girl walked in.

"Rush baby, who is this?" she asked sweetly, locking her gaze with mine.

"She's just a friend, that is all Candy." Candy, now I notice she is a vampire, nods and walks out of the room. Rush looks back to me, and then sighs.

"I have to admit…I am very sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I ask, backing up to stand on my feet. He looks up to me with a solemn expression on his face. He stands slowly to his feet and walks over to me. He gently sets his hands on my shoulder and I whimper.

"What are you going to do?" I beg, looking into his dull gray eyes. He lowered his cool lips to my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I wanted to pull away, but there was pain deep in those eyes of his. He was hurting himself in order to help me. But a single name screamed in my head.

"…Jason…" I breathed, feeling Rush's fangs dig into my throat. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Rush's neck, pulling him against me. I lifted my head to give him better access to my neck. Pain kept shooting through my body, but I didn't fight. I wanted to be able to help…_needed_ to help. Jason and my father are the only things I have left in this twisted world of mine. The door suddenly snapped open and Rush lifted his head, trickles of blood running down his chin.

"Dani!" Alex shouted. I smiled weakly and closed my eyes, lurching forward. Rush caught me and Jen snapped her fist into his face.

"How dare you do that to her!" she shouted, taking me away from Rush.

"No…please…let him finish…I want to help…please…" I grabbed Rush's arm as tight as I could manage. Jen took me away as Alex sat down with Rush.

"No…RUSH!" I shouted, tears falling from my eyes as I struggled in Jen's arms.

"No, Dani. What about Jason, what will he think!" Jen shouted, I stopped struggling and fell to my knees, crying into my hands.

"I just want to be able to help. I feel so useless!" I cried as Jen wrapped her arms around me. I pulled away and ran down the stairs and out into the street. I felt rain run down neck as people moved to get out of the rain. I ran until I came to a park. I sat down on the wet bench and cried hard. The rain poured down heavily as my tears ran.

"Why…why me?" I asked, looking up. "Why can I not help! Why wont anyone help me!" I stood to my feet and looked into the sky. "Why can I not help those who are dear to me?" I asked softly.

"Dani?" I spun around at my name and saw Jason with his hand over his right side. Blood ran from the wounds across his cheeks as he stepped forward. He suddenly fell to his knees and I cried out. I ran forward when someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled in their arms as they blindfolded me and tied my hands behind my back.

"JASON!" I cried desperately as the blindfold tightened around my eyes. Someone then hit the back of my head and I fell into unconsciousness. The last thing I remembered was Jason bright eyes turning dull from pain.

I woke up slowly, only seeing darkness. I lifted my head and tried to look around, but there was darkness everywhere.

"Sorry about this, young Dani. But you are a necessary asset."

"Asset for what? And how do you know my name?" I asked. A finger was suddenly pressed gently on my lips to silence me.

"Now, now Dani. Too many questions. You'll find out soon enough. Don't you worry. Jason will be heartbroken though." My head jerked up at the sound of his name.

"Jason! What have you done with him, is he alright, if you hurt him…?"

"Silence mortal scum!" I was slapped across the cheek and I squeaked in surprise.

"Mortal…? No, you're a vampire…aren't you?" I asked, looking in the direction of his voice.

"I hate perceptive brats like you." He growled, moving away from me. I ran my tongue down the inside of my cheek and tasted iron. I growled and lifted my head again. I then suddenly realized something.

"That voice…" I began, finally putting two and two together. "…You're Mr. Trueheart. Damnit, what do you want with me!" there came no answer. "Damn you, answer me!" I shouted. Still no answer. I sighed and dropped my head; feeling tears run down my cheek. Where had I gone wrong? I asked myself, lifting my head again. I struggled with the bonds over my wrists. Pain shot through my arms and I cried out in pain. I then bit my cheek and struggled even more.

"Damnit!" I cursed, relaxing my hands. The ropes loosened and my head shot up, a smirk across my face. I let the ropes slide from my raw wrists and I bent over, untying my ankles. I then untied my blindfold and blinked a couple times before my eyes adjusted to the dark. I gasped, seeing Carson tied to a chair, blood running from his mouth. I ran over and untied him. He moaned and his eyes fluttered open.

"Dani…? Shit, you shouldn't be here!" he said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"What happened to Jason and my dad?" Carson had grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

"My dad captured your dad and attacked Jason when he got too close. My dad is a vampire, as am I." Carson said, turning to me. I nodded and tightened my hand over his.

"You'll get me out, I don't doubt you." I said, looking to the door. He nodded and opened the door, looking around. He then tugged on my hand when he suddenly shoved me backwards.

"Out the window, NOW!" He shouted to me as Mr. Trueheart stepped in.

"If you want Carson to live, you will stay where you are."

"Go, it is the only way! You're father is in this building, find him and let him go!" Carson tackled his father to the ground as I ran to the window. I climbed out and looked back, seeing Carson tossed into a wall.

"Carson!"

"Go now!" he shouted, waving me on. I felt tears in my eyes as I closed them and climbed out the window. I heard Carson scream in pain, then only silence. Guilt filled my heart as I ran around the building. I found a back door and opened it quietly, stepping inside. I closed the door behind me and looked around. I heard someone talking to another person. The second person was my dad. I waited until I heard the first person walk away before I walked into the room. My dad looked up and I smiled, running over.

"I found you, are you alright?" I asked. He nodded and I stood to my feet. I saw his eyes widen and I looked over my shoulder to see a man with a billy club in his hands. I smirked and watched the man charge me. I clenched my fists and shifted to the balls of my feet. He came at me with wide swings and I dodged them all. He suddenly shifted his weight and slammed his shoulder into my chest. I fell to my butt, but was up in seconds. I swung my fist as hard as I could into the man's nose, breaking it. He stumbles back and I follow with a kick to the groin. He crumbles to his knees and I run to my dad's side. I untied his bonds and ran for the door.

We got outside and something from behind tackles me to the ground. I look up to see Mr. Trueheart in top of me. His hand moved over my neck and tightened. I gasped for breath as my dad looked around for a weapon. I slammed my elbow into his arm and broke the elbow joint. The grip loosened and I struggled to my feet. His fist pounded into my stomach as more men came out. They grabbed my dad as Mr. Trueheart kept pounding his fist into me. I fell to my knees and clutched my stomach, darkness swimming around my head. I saw Mr. Trueheart lift a pole and bring it down over my back. I was thrown into darkness and landed hard on my chest.

"Dad…" I mumbled.


	8. Pain from Beauty

Me:- Look, another chapter! I am on a roll! Okay, okay, okay, sorry.

Wit:- (smirks evilly) I am back!

Me:- NO!

Chapter Eight

Pain from Beauty

My eyes fluttered open and I groaned in pain.

"Owtch…what happened?" looking around. I was suddenly sitting upright as I saw Jason lying in the bed next to mine. I was almost out of bed when Jen stepped in.

"Dani, stay put!" she shouted, moving to stop me. But I was already on my knees next to Jason, hand inside of his.

"Oh God, what have I done?" I cried. Jen's hands were on my back as I cried hard.

"He loves you, that is why he risked himself on your behalf."

"And if I were a vampire, he wouldn't have to!" I shouted, and then winced as I saw her look away. I bit my lip and looked back to Jason. "I am sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that because I feel guilty and responsible." I cried again, burying my face into Jason's chest. I suddenly felt hands around my back and pulling me closer to him. I looked up and saw Jason with his eyes open. I felt more tears rush to my eyes and I cried harder. Jason kissed the top of my head, soothing me as best as he could. I then stood up and walked over to the window.

"I know who is behind the whole thing."

"Who?" Jen asked me.

"Mr. Trueheart. His son, Carson, had nothing to do with this." I said as Leslie and Alex stepped in. Their eyes widen in surprise, as did Jason's and Jen's. I hugged myself to warm myself when Alex was behind me.

"Are you sure, love?"

"I saw him with my own eyes. And if my dad was here…" I started to cry again, but Alex pulled me into a fatherly hug. I sunk into his embrace and cried into his shoulder, wrapping my arms around his back. Jason watched me, feeling guilt sweep over him. Jen rested her hand on his shoulder as he cried a single tear for me. He looked up to his sister and nodded, sighing heavily. Jen was next to me again, leading me back to the bed. I slipped into it and lay down on my side, gathering the pillow into a tight hug. I buried my face into it and cried hard, not caring of Jason or the others heard me. I was soon fast asleep as Jason watched over me.

Jason stood up and brushed his hand gently over my cheek and I muttered in my sleep. Jason smiled tenderly and sat down on the bed next to me, taking my hand in his. My eyes fluttered open and I rubbed them, looking up to Jason.

"Hi…" I mumbled, sitting up. He brushed his hand over my cheek and moved a stray piece of hair out of my face. I blushed and looked away, smiling as heat flushed my face. It was still a mystery on how he could make me feel so small against his brilliance. His hand took my chin and turned my face to look at him. He leaned over and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. His hand moved down my chest, slender fingers fluttering over my breasts and slid to rest on the inside of my thigh. For a moment, I forgot about my dad, about Mr. Trueheart…about all the troubles of the outside world. He pushed me gently backwards to lie on the bed as my hand rested against his chest, feeling the firm muscles under his light shirt. His kiss became more passionate and fiercer as I ran my hands over his back. My hand then ran down to his chest again and started to unbutton his shirt. The moon shone dimly through the rain clouds as it peeked through the window.

I woke up groggily, looking around. I stretched and found a warm body next to me. I cracked one eye open and found Jason next to me with the sheet pulled up to his waist. His chest shimmered with the glow of the sun and accented every muscle. He had his arm around my hip as I slithered out, taking the sheet with me. Jason mumbled and rolled over, pulling the sheet back.

"Jason!" I protested, reaching for a robe. His eyes trembled open as he looked around for the source of my voice.

"Morning…" he mumbled, pulling the sheet over him. As he rolled over, I saw a large, black and blue bruise on his right shoulder, running down his back. I winced and moved back to the bed. I ran my soft fingers tenderly over the mark, feeling tears rush to my eyes again. I blinked them back fiercely, not wanting to cry again. I was going to be strong from now on, I had to be.

Jason looked over his shoulder as I traced the bruise.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." he said, sitting up. I smiled and ran my finger over the muscles on his chest. He chuckled and stood up, grabbing a robe for himself. He draped it over his shoulders and tied it loosely around his waist. I suddenly flushed and pulled my robe around myself. _No wonder he was smiling…_I thought, tying the robe tightly around my hips and closing the front. Jason laughed and looked up as someone knocked on the door.

"Come on in." I said. I sat on the bed with my legs hanging over the edge as Jason poured a glass of orange juice for me.

"Hey…sorry to interrupt, but we have info on Jimmy." I was on my feet in seconds, walking over to Jen.

"How did you find out?"

"Eye witness. Somebody said they saw Mr. Trueheart moving a man with similar features like your dad."

"Where did the move him?" I asked, grabbing Jen by the arms. Jason pulled me back and handed me some blueberry bagels and orange juice.

"Sit. Eat. And talk." He told me. I glared at him, but sat down on the bed and ate. Not because he told me to, but because I was really hungry. After last night, anyone would be.

"The eye witness said that the man was moved to a more secure location. Meaning, closer to home."

"Damnit!" I set my bagel down, suddenly not very hungry anymore. Jason sat next to me as I sighed heavily. I looked up to him and smiled weakly.

"What are we going to do? He knows we'll be looking for my dad." He pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll think of something. I know we will." I nodded and stood to my feet, walking to the window. I shuddered and grasped my arms, closing my eyes tightly. This was not my time to break down, not yet. I needed to be strong for my dad. I smiled and nodded, looking back to Jason.

"Alright. We'll figure something out." I said, walking back to them.

"What if we file a missing person paper to the police?" Alex asked. Jason looked up to him and thought for a moment.

"I don't want any police officers getting hurt because they don't know what the are getting into." Jason said at last.

"I agree with Jason. Nobody believes in vampires…no offense…and it would be hard to convince someone there is such a thing." Jason smiled and nodded.

"We need to look for him ourselves." Jason concluded. Jen sighed and nodded, stepping out of the room.

"You guys get some more sleep, tomorrow we will go after Jimmy." I watched Jen, Alex and Leslie step outside the door. I glanced over to Jason and smiled, walked over to him. He wrapped his gentle arms around me and pulled me close. I started to song softly a song I had heard on the radio. The song was called "I belong to you" by Superchick.

Everybody needs to belong somewhere

Life can feel so alone without someone who cares

And when life becomes something just to get through

That's when I'm glad that I belong to you

I belong to you

I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

Won't let me down

I belong to you

Sometimes life brings more pain than we can bear alone

When hope is gone and I have no strength to stand on my own

When nothing helps there's nothing that I can do

You surround me and show me I belong to you

I belong to you

I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

Won't let me down

I belong to you

When love is gone, there's no arms to run to anymore

I'm all alone there's no one for me to live for

Letting go of the things I've always clung to

That's when I need to feel that I belong to you

I belong to you

I belong to you

You're the one who will never let me down

Won't let me down

I belong to you

Me- No, I did not write the song above. It is, as indicated, by Superchick! Thanx KaryuuNoHaneKata for letting me borrow her CD's!!! Much Love out there!!!!


	9. Ghostly Dreamer

Me- look, another one!! GO ME!!! Sorry, a wee bit tense. Just got finished with fighting a vampire! –growl, whips out long blade and starts swinging it around- Run you bad Vampire, RUN!!! –Laughs evilly while chasing anyone who looks like a vampire!-

Chapter Nine 

Ghostly Dreamer

I lay against Jason's chest, feeling him breath in and out. You would never guess he was a vampire by the way he slept. I chuckled softly and slide my fingers over his cheek. I traced my fingertips over his lips. Oh those full, wonderful lips of his. He had grown his strawberry blonde hair out and pulled it into a loose ponytail. I smiled as I tugged loose the ponytail holder. He moaned and rolled over, swatting my hand away. I chuckled and rested my chin against his shoulder. His eyes were closed tightly as he tried to sleep in more.

"Jason?" I called softly, sweetly.

"I hate it when you talk like that. It makes it very hard to concentrate on things."

"Such as sleeping?" Jason sat up a little, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Sleeping is an art, especially for us vampires." He protested. I smiled and leaned into his chest, nodding. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me closer to him. There was suddenly a sharp knock on the door and I stood to my feet. I walked over and answered the door.

"Jen?!" I shouted. "What happened?!" I asked as she walked inside. She had cuts across her face and along her arms. She was out of breath and her hair was messed up.

"It seems Mr. Trueheart knows where we are."

"Of course he does, I could have told you that." Rush stepped in next to her. "But, I do know how to get your father back."

"Do you, do you really?" I asked as Jason stepped up next to me. He braced his hand against my arm and clutched it tightly, pulling me closer to me.

"Don't trust him, Dani." He whispered into the shell of my ear.

"I never did." I told him through my set teeth. But if Rush did know how to get my father back, then I would at least have to believe him.

"Yes, of course I do. Do you not trust me?"

"No." I said sharply.

"Now that is cold…"

"But I will believe you if you can get me inside."

"On one condition…" Rush began.

"I knew it…" Jason muttered.

"What?"

"I be the one allowed to turn Dani if and when she decides to become a vampire." Jason was suddenly charging Rush, hands balled into fists. I ran and grabbed his arm to hold him back. But he was already swinging for a punch when his elbow slammed into my face. My cheek to be exact. I fell to my knees as Jason punched Rush.

"You filthy bastard…"

"Jason…"

"…I would never let you…"

"Jason."

"…Touch her again!"

"JASON!!" I shouted above his roar. I stood to my feet and brushed Jen's hand off of my shoulder. Jason looked over his shoulder to me, his breath running fast and he stopped.

"Dani…? Did I …?"

"Yes, and before you go all teary eyed on me, think about who you are talking about here. I have yet to say my comment on this."

"Dani…what?"

"He said if and when…I will make my own decisions, thank you very much."

"Dani, how can you say that?!" Jason shouted.

"It's my life! I can do what I want with it!!"

"Not while I am in it!!"

"And what if you weren't, what would you do then?!" Jason's hands trembled and he suddenly sighed.

"Is that how you really feel, Danielle?" I half choked. He never used my full name. Not once.

"Jason…all I am saying is…"

"That in order to save your dad, you'd give your life up for his?"

"If that's what is comes down to."

"And is that time now?"

"Jason…he said if and when…that doesn't mean now."

"But that still means that you can change. If you want that, then I won't be around to stop you." Before I could say anything more, he was out the door. I watched the door close behind him as Jen was at my side.

"He'll be back, right. He didn't mean it, did he?" I asked her shakily. Jen just sighed and followed her brother outside. Rush was left standing in the room with me.

"Dani…?"

"Out." I pointed to the door as I buried my face into my hands. He shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the door. I slowly walked over to the large bed and fell into it, crying hard. I soon cried myself to sleep, not knowing Jason was still outside my door, feeling his heart break along with mine.


	10. Sleepless Night

Me- Aw, so sad. The song below is just bits and pieces of Courage by Superchick. Poor Dani.

Chapter Ten 

Sleepless Night

I woke up with a heavy heart, not knowing how I was going to get through the day without Jason at my side. I slowly swung my legs around and grazed the floor. I wanted to break down and cry again, but my father needed me. I would have time later to deal with Jason and our break up.

"Is that what that was? A break up?" I asked myself softly. I shook my head. Now was not the time for this. I changed my clothes and walked out of my door. But I stopped and walked back inside. I pulled out a pen and paper, writing down on it.

Jason, I know that you don't love me anymore. I just want you to know that I went out to find SOME clue as to where my dad is. I also want you to know that I still love you, for whatever that means. I do not plan on becoming a vampire anytime in the near future. I wanted that to be our decision. But…seeing as how we are not together anymore, I still don't want to change. Not unless it is the very last option. I hope it never comes down to that. I also hope that you figure out that I still love you.

Below is part of a song that I plan on finishing if I live. I love you, please don't forget me. Promise?

But when I'm alone  
No one hears me cry

I need you to know  
I'm up through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day

I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm okay  
And for a moment  
For a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not okay  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go

These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow

Together we'll make it through somehow.  
Know that I will always love you, Danielle Anna Murphy.

I set the paper down on the pillows of our…my bed. I caught myself and walked back out, locking the door. I knew if Jason really wanted to get inside, he would. I stepped down the stairs and walked back out into the street. I found myself wandering down the streets, looking around for any signs of my father. I shook my head and almost laughed at myself. I smiled and walked on, looking around. I looked up and almost choked. I saw a figure on the rooftop move from the building and I had the sudden urge to follow him. I ran down the sidewalk, shoving people out of the way, watching the figure run across the building tops. He…or she, leapt across an alleyway and I knew he wasn't human. I ran as fast as I could, falling to my knees only once. Someone tried to help me up, but I shoved his hands aside and sprinted forward again. I had a strange feeling that I was being led on, but I didn't care. I just couldn't loose sight of this stranger.

Jason paced in his new hotel room, glancing out the window once in a while. Jen was lying in the bed, reading a book. She looked up to Jason, then over to Alex, who was seated away from Jason. Jen closed her book and stood to her feet. She walked over to Jason and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Jason. If you are that worried about her, go check up on her."

"I don't know…she must still be mad at me…" Jason sighed and Jen walked towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To do something you won't. I'll go check on Dani."

"No, no. I'll do it." Jason stated, walking out the door. Jen watched him walk outside, and then turned to Alex.

"Was that alright…to let him go like that?" She asked him. Alex shrugged his shoulders and looked out the window.

"We shall soon see." Alex said, watching the moonrise. Jen nodded and opened her book again, turning the pages back to where she left off.

I ran as hard as I could; trying to keep up with the mysterious figure who was leading me on…I knew it. But maybe, just maybe, I could find my dad. I ran until I felt like my lungs were going to explode. But I still ran, knowing I needed to follow, knowing I needed to save the only family I had left. I stumbled to my knees and clutched my chest, no longer able to run. I glanced up and saw the figure had stopped running. It crossed its arms over its chest and waited for me to catch my breath. I narrowed my eyes at it, not caring of it could see me or not. I heard a strange laughter in my head as though the person was right next to me.

"Get up, child, or your father will die soon." The voice echoed. I was on my feet and running again. I finally got to the place where I needed to be as the figure leapt off the roof. It landed in front of me and I found it was a male. He pulled his hood back and glanced over his shoulder to me, silver hair swishing in the breeze.

"Follow me." he told me. I nodded and followed him inside the large, dank building. My eyes took a while to adjust to the darkness as I followed him deeper and deeper. We finally came to a stop and I looked around. The man's hands were suddenly over my wrists as he flung me across the room. I slammed into the wall and cried out in pain. I slumped to my hands and knees, coughing in pain. I looked up to him as he sauntered forward.

"Who are you?" I asked. He smiled and ran his long, slender fingers through his silky, silver hair.

"My name is Sin." He smiled, sharp fangs exposed over his ruby red lips. I shuddered in fear and slinked back across the wall. He reached forward and I felt the air itself freeze around his hand. Ice water shot through my veins as his hand clasped tightly over my throat. I gazed up into his vicious gray eyes as he laughed evilly.

"Too bad I cannot kill you…Drake would be so upset with me. But he didn't say anything about not torturing." He grinned with a menacing glare, tightening his grip on my neck. I wrapped my hands over his iron wrist while trying to think.

"Who is Drake…?" I asked, coughing as Sin let me go. He walked over to lean against the wall as he stared at me.

"You know him…very much so." Drake said, sighing as he gave me a sidelong glance. I growled at him as I stood to my feet, swaying left and right.

Jason ran hard, faster then he had ever before. But he didn't stop, couldn't stop because he feared for my safety. His heart pounded in his chest as he ran down the streets, following my scent. He pressed harder when he found I was being led on. He stopped at the warehouse and gazed inside, heart fluttering in his chest.

"Danielle…" he breathed, stepping inside.

I cried out in pain again, feeling the sharp snap of my broken ribs. I glanced up as my breath ran faster. Sin was leaning against the wall, arms crossed casually over his chest. He was faster than Jason was…or Rush for that matter. And I was helpless against him. I would die here, I knew it. And I wouldn't get to see Jason ever again. I shut my eyes against my tears as I stood to my feet. I would fight until he killed me…maybe, just maybe…Jason knew I was in trouble and he was on his way too save me. Maybe…just maybe…

Sin came at me again, hand slammed into my chest. I felt the pain like an explosive in my gut. My breath was brutally torn from my lungs as Sin twisted my arm. I cried out as I felt it snap. Sin smiled in pleasure as he forced me to my knees. He ran his lips down the new wound on my bare shoulder. He licked it, running his warm tongue down the bloodstains. I tried to pull away, but white-hot pain lanced through my arm, causing me to scream again. My vision blurred as tears spilled down my cheeks. Darkness was closing in on me fast and I whispered one word. The word that meant the world to me.

"Jason…"


	11. I need you to know

Me:- AHH! Bad spot to leave off at, I know!! –Runs away from crazy, rabid readers- Ah, back, back, back! –Hits fans with a rolled up newspaper-

Wit:- Hahaha, serves you right!

Me:- Whaaaa!!!! –Cries-

Chapter Eleven

I need you to know

Jason walked in deeper, darkness seeping in from all directions. He suddenly heard a sharp scream and knew it to be me.

"DANI!!" He shouted, running towards the back of the building. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him (you know, which is faster than us humans…sorry interruption here…going away now…) His pulse pounded hard in his ears as he raced down the halls. He came to an abrupt stop and gasped, choking on the heavy scent of blood.

"Dani…"

My eyes fluttered open as I heard my name whispered softly. I thought it was a dream, but I had to check anyways.

"Jason…is that you…?" I asked. Jason tried to move forward, but Sin stepped in the way.

"I am sorry, Jason. But Drake has asked to see her today. I cannot allow you to take her away now."

"Jason, just go! I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you don't love me anymore…but you don't have to save me because you feel guilty!!"

"Dani…" he started. "Where did you ever get the crazy idea that I don't love you anymore?" he asked me. Sin moved fast, faster than I could register. But Jason saw it seconds before I did. Jason moved as fast as Sin did and they came together, exchanging blows then leaping back. Sin had a small bruise forming below his eye and Jason had a small rake mark. I shook my head and struggled to my feet. Drake glanced over to me as I cupped my side.

"Dani!"

_"My whole world is the pain inside me_

_The best I can do is just get through the day_

_When life before is only a memory_

_I wonder why God let's me walk through this place…_

_And though I can't understand why this happened_

_I know that I will when I look back someday_

_And see how you've brought beauty from ashes_

_And made me as gold purified through these flames."_ I sung in my hoarse voice. Sin charged me but I sung louder for Jason. _"After all this has passed, I still will remain. After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain. Though it won't be today, someday I'll hope again and there'll be beauty from pain. You will bring beauty from my pain. Here I am, at the end of me. Trying to hold on to what I can't see. I forgot how to hope, this night's been so long. I cling to your promise, there will be a dawn."_ Jason smiled and tackled Sin from behind. Sin screeched in protest as Jason attacked him. Jason swung with powerful punches. I fell against the wall as I watched the battle rage in front of me. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I wanted to close them, but I was worried about Jason. I watched as long as I could until my eyes fell shut.

Jason fought with an enormous amount of strength against Sin. Sin was caught off guard and was forced to defend. Sin then shot forward and snapped his fist into Jason's chest, pushing him backwards. Jason struggled to get back on his feet as Sin forced his hand over Jason's throat. Jason cried out in pain as Sin's nails dug into Jason's tender flesh. Jason then kneed Sin in the stomach. Sin rolled off when Jason sensed someone else enter the room. He looked up and saw a cloaked figure walk into the room and grab me by the arm.

"Dani!" Jason shouted. He started to run forward when Sin slammed into Jason from the back. Jason fell to his chest and rolled over to his stomach before Sin could follow up on his punches. Jason glanced up as I was carried away by the cloaked figure.

"DANI!!"


	12. Sacrifice

Me:- I AM SORRY!!! Don't hurt me! Pweese? –Runs away from fans who plan to kill me-

Wit:- HAHAHAHA!!!

Me:- shut up stupid dog!! Least you could do is help me!

Wit:- Nope!

Chapter Twelve Sacrifice… 

I woke to the sound of people talking. My eyes fluttered open and I saw men sitting around me. They were talking in a different language as they whispered softly. I glanced around when someone grabbed my shoulder. I felt fear shoot through my body as the touch was oddly familiar.

"Rush…?" I asked.

"Nope, someone much more dangerous." The voice whispered harshly. I gulped in my air and closed my eyes, praying for Jason to be at my side.

"Now, Ladies and Gentlemen. We now have our sacrifice!" My eyes widened in shock as the person pushed me to my feet. He shoved me forward and I looked up to see Mr. Trueheart in front of me.

"Sacrifice?" I asked, looking up to the man holding my shoulder. He smiled slightly and I saw his fangs clearly.

"We need the blood of a pure-hearted person, female preferably, although it does not have to be."

"But…I am no pure-hearted person!"

"Who ever said it was you?"

"What…? No…Jason…" My heart skipped in my chest, my breath hitched in my throat and my chest started to throb. Jason was not the one they wanted…they would never have him. Not as long as I drew breath. I grabbed the man's hand and flipped him over my shoulder, throwing him to the ground. I then leapt to my feet and charged the leader of the group. He called himself Drake. Drake looked up and smiled as I charged him. I threw my fist forward, thrusting all of my strength into my arm. Drake lifted the palm of his hand and blocked it easily. I heard something snap and felt pain shot through my arm. But I gritted my teeth and swung out with my legs, attempting to trip him up. Drake gracefully leapt over my leg and landed lightly on the balls of his feet. I tried to get back to my feet, but Drake already had his hand clamped tightly over my ankle and held me in place.

"I will admit, that was very brave of you, mortal. But you don't stand a chance against me…no one does." He twisted my ankle and I bit my tongue, holding back my scream of agony. I glared at Drake as one of his members came forward and bound my hands behind my back. I growled and fought against him, but he tightened my hands even more.

"What do you want with Jason?!" I demanded, looking over to Drake.

"That which we cannot feel but can sense. We want his loyalty, his commitment to us."

"Why!?"

"Because we can." Drake smiled, fangs pulled across his pale lips. I struggled against the man behind me as he shoved me out of the room.

"I won't let you get to him, not on my life!!" I shouted as the man shoved me into a cell. I fell to my knees and skinned them up, bruising them. I growled as I stood to my feet, watching the other vampire walk away. I sighed and looked around, searching for a way out.

"I need to get to Jason…soon. Before this clan plans anything." I whispered, feeling tears run down my cheeks.

"Dani…?" I looked up and saw someone from the clan.

"Who are…?"

"No time. Here, take these. Do you know how to use them?" he asked as he handed me a pistol. I turned it over in my hands and glanced back up.

"Never had, but not to late too learn." He nodded and opened the cell door.

"WARREN! What do you think you are doing?!" one vampire shouted as I stepped out of the cell. Warren lifted his blade up as I aimed my gun.

"Fire now!" he shouted. I pulled the trigger and felt the gun shake in my hands. The bullet left the barrel and missed the vampire by a long shot.

"Aim with one eye, not both!" I nodded and closed my left eye, aiming with my right. My father had taught me a little bit about firing guns, so I set myself through the steps. I inhaled and relaxed my body. I then squeezed the trigger and not jerk it. The bullet struck the vampire in the chest, right in the heart. The bullet was coated with a thin, thin layer of silver as it struck home.

Warren looked up and smiled softly.

"Alright, let's move." He grabbed my hand and led me towards the exit. I followed him outside and smiled at the dim sunlight that was left from the setting sun. Warren took my hand again and led me away from the warehouse.

"They don't have Jason yet, do they?" I asked. Warren glanced over his shoulder, then forward again.

"Do they?!" I stopped, pulling my hand away.

"I had to get you away so you wouldn't see what they would do to him…"

"What?! No…" I spun around and ran back into the warehouse, Warren following me. I broke open the doors and stumbled to a stop.

"The Ceremony has already ended. She is done now, right Master?" Warren looked up.

"She is done."

"NO! I WILL NOT LEAVE HIM!!" Warren wrapped his arms around my waist and led me away. I fought against him as tears flowed from my cheeks. "Not him, God, not him…if you really do exist, now is the time to prove it. God, I place my life in your hands…just help me save him!" I slammed my elbow into Warren's stomach and ran forward. I slammed into someone and looked up, seeing Jason. He smiled sweetly and ran his hand over my cheek.

"If I go crazy, will you still call me Superman? If I am alive and well, will you be there holding my hand?" he whispered into my ear. I wrapped my arms tight around his back, pulling him as close as possible to me. Jason lowered his lips to my neck and I did not flinch away. I felt his lips pull back and I felt his fangs dig into my throat. But I did not scream, I just cried.

"As long as you'll be my friend at the end…" I whispered, feeling my life slip away slowly. I knew he had been changed, knew there was nothing I could do. My time was up, but I had just one request.

"Save him…save my Angel of Darkness…" I strangled. I smiled as I looked up to Jason. "I feel there is n-nothing left I can do…" I fell to my knees, still holding Jason's hand.

"Well done. Well done." Someone was congratulating him. That is why they took my father. They needed me…they wanted Jason. I was the final test…and Jason had passed with flying colors.

"I am s-s-s-sorry…so sorry…" Darkness closed in on me as I was slowly placed on the ground. Gently, delicately. That was the last thing I ever felt…ever.


	13. What happens when you close your eyes?

Me:- Whaaaa!!!!! –Sniff, sniff- I am listening to Kryptonite while I write this and the previous chapter. I am SORRY, I cried when I wrote that chapter…how about you?

Wit:- whine, whine…howl! (Don't cry, please…aawwwoooo)

Me:- Btw, this is now in Jason's POV, k?

Chapter Thirteen 

What happens when you close your eyes?

"Well done Jason, well done. You need a new name…let's see. How about Skyler? I like that. Yes, you shall now be Skyler. Clan, meet Skyler. Skyler, meet your brothers." I smiled and wiped the blood off of my lips.

"Thank you Master." I bowed.

"What shall we do with the body, Master?" one of the other members asked.

"Get rid of the thing. We don't need it here."

"Yes Master." Master started to walk away when I called out.

"Master…what did she mean by 'As long as you'll be my friend at the end', I recognize it somehow?"

"Worry not, Skyler. She was of no matter. Go meet your brothers now."

"Yes Master, thank you." I watched him walk away, and then glanced over to the left. There was one member who stood out from the rest. He was leaning on the wall and was staring at the body as it was hauled away.

"Jealous?" I asked.

"Hardly…sad." He pushed himself off the wall.

"Sad? About what?"

"The fact that you don't remember her. But, in due time…you will." He sighed and walked away from me. I watched him walk away and glanced back to the body. There was still something nagging at me at the back of my mind. But what it was, I couldn't figure it out. I paced in the little room I was in, thoughts racing through my mind. I then looked up to see the two vampires take the body away and I nearly screamed. No…I did scream.

"DANIELLE!!!" I raced over to the body and rested my hand on her face. She was colder than ice, colder than me. I sucked in air painfully, glancing away from her.

"It was a beautiful ceremony. It really was." Someone clapped from the left. I looked up to see Drake, or Master, standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" I snarled, standing to my feet. He smiled smugly and walked forward.

"Your death. You have been a thorn in the Clan's side for far too long, Skyler. Time to end this." He charged forward and I leapt to meet him head on.

"My. Name. Is. Jason!!" I shouted, dodging his fist and slamming my own into his chest.

"You have little time, Jason. Her body is growing colder by the second. What will you do? Play Hero or give up?" the doors suddenly snapped open and someone tackled Drake from the left.

"Rush?!"

"Came to help you, brother!"

"Brother?"

"Explain later…save Dani now!" he shouted. Alex, Leslie and Jen had come to help too as I ran over to Dani.

"Oh God…oh God…Dani…please…" I panted as I ran my hand over her cheeks. She was colder still, but there was still some color in her cheeks. I grabbed a piece of glass and ran the shard over my wrist, drawing blood. I then pressed it to her lips and let the warmth slide down her throat. This was the only way to save her…I hope she would forgive me…sometime. I kissed the top of her head as more blood ran down her throat. She suddenly gasped and I felt my heart rejoice.

"Dani…? Dani is that you?" her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to me, confusion in her eyes.

"Wha-?" she looked around, seeing Rush, Leslie, Alex and Jen standing around her.

"What is going on…?"

"It was the only way to bring you back…please understand. You were dead by the time I got to you…"

"Dead…? I don't understand…"

"What do you remember?" I asked her. She looked up to me and cringed.

"I remember you drinking my blood and then feeling cold cement…then nothing…only darkness."

"Dani, baby…Jason turned you into a vampire, like us." Alex said. She looked up to him, then to Leslie, then to Rush, then to Jen, then finally to me.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded slowly and she looked away.

"Huh, I don't feel any different. I expected to feel, Idontknow…different somehow." She glanced back and smiled. I felt a huge sigh of relief leave my lungs as she wrapped her arms around me.

I still belong to you…no matter what happens." She whispered in my ear.

"Thank God…" I whispered back.


End file.
